Girl I Used To Know
by PevanxRockauraxAusllyxAcho
Summary: Ever since Austin and Ally had a huge fight, they've hated each other. They haven't talk to each other, about each other, or listened to each others music. The fight was forgotten, at least by Austin. But then, it all comes back to him and he's ready to apologize. Problem is, Ally hates him.
1. Chapter 1- The Fight, Three Years Ago

Disclaimer- I don't own Austin & Ally.

**Ally's POV**

I'm working at Sonic Boom when Austin walks in.

"Ally, there's a problem." He says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"The paparazzi know we're dating."

"What? How'd they find out?" I'm so confused. Then it dawns on me. "Did you tell them? Or was it your stupid ex?" I never liked Brooke. Even if she dated Austin four years ago.

"She's not stupid! She was just annoying." Of course Austin would defend her. Sorta.

"Answer the question." I say flatly.

"I don't know who tipped it off to them!" He yells.

"I don't believe you." I say.

"Well, if you don't believe me, maybe we should just break up!"

"Maybe we should!"

"I know one better. We'll never see, talk to, or talk about each other again!" He yells at me, and leaves the store. The fight is that quick. I lose Austin. Forever. He'll always hate me. And I'll always hate him. It's done. We're done. I'm never gonna think or talk about him again.

A/N- sorry for the short chapter, but it's kinda the "before" thing and it's the most important part. Because the fight is the beginning of everything that happens in this fanfic. Oh, and Austin and Ally are 19 when the fight happens, so they're 22 for most of it. And because of the title and summary, most of it is in Austin's point of view. But some parts with some important things are in Ally's. It might be kinda weird, considering a girl is writing in Austin's point of view, but that's the idea I got when I got the idea for this fanfic. =D


	2. Chapter 2- Thinking of You

A/N- This is where everything mainly starts. Thanks for all the reviews! Disclaimer- I don't own Austin & Ally or the song "Live While We're Young" by One Direction.

**Austin's POV**

"Austin! Austin! Austin!" My fans scream. I'm watching my last concert on television and waiting for my girlfriend, Cassidy, to call or text me back.

"I'm gonna sing for you!" I announce on the screen. I sound way too cheesy and weird. I finger the music sheet in my hand. It's titled "Heart Beat," the song that got me Cassidy. Written by Ally. I can't stop thinking about her. She was my life before we broke up, both our relationship and Team Austin. Trish and Ally never spoke to me again after that fight.

"Austin!" Cassidy shouts. She must be outside.

"Coming!" I shout. She IS waiting out there. "Come on in!" She does, and we start working on my newest song, "Live While We're Young."

"Let's go

Crazy, crazy, crazy

Till we see the sun

I know we only met

But let's pretend it's love

And never, never, never

Stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young!"

"You're such a great singer." Cassidy says, resting her chin on her hand. She says this every time we practice. Not that I don't like it.

"And you're an amazing songwriter." I reply, giving her a kiss. I'm dating Cassidy. I can't help but smile at the thought. While thinking that, though, I'm still thinking of Ally.

A/N- this would have been longer, but I had written it out on my phone, was copying it onto my iPod, and when I went to hit "Save," I accidentally hit the wrong button, when I had just deleted the memo from my phone. So that's why it's shorter.


	3. Chapter 3- Dallas is Mine, Not For Long

**Disclaimer- I don't own A&A or "Unaware" by Laura Marano.**

**Ally's POV**

I'm in my house, making dinner for me and Dallas. Suddenly, my song comes on the radio. Dallas helped me get over my stage fright, so I'm coming out with more songs soon. I start singing my song along with myself on the radio.

"_I like to walk_

_When you prefer to drive_

_I like to talk_

_After you say goodnight_

_You take your time_

_When I'm running late_

_But I don't mind_

_As long as I know_

_You're my day_

_I'll be there_

_You and I_

_Were never the same_

_Just like the sun tryin' to shine_

_Through the pouring rain_

_We use some time_

_I'm not always there_

_When you're unaware_

_When it seems like I just don't care_

_It's my love that I wanna share_

_When you're unaware." _After this part of the song, Dallas knocks on the door.

"Hi Dallas!" I open my arms for a hug but he just walks right inside.

"Well, come in." I laugh.

"Ally, we need to talk." He says, all seriousness.

"Okay, what about?" We sit down at the kitchen table. He sighs.

"It's not working out. You know, us."

"Oh." That's not even close to what I thought he was gonna say. Well, I don't know what I thought he was gonna say, but that probably wasn't close.

"It's not you, it's me. Well, it's me and this girl Maylynn." He says. I always hated Maylynn. She didn't ever acknowledge me or.. Austin.

"That witch? Why her? Dallas, don't do this!" I beg.

"I'm sorry, Ally." he stands up and just leaves. That's all. I can't believe it. I lost my boyfriend. And three years ago, I lost my voice. Well, not MY voice, but that voice that was singing for me. Gosh, I hate that Austin Monica Moon. I lay my arms on the table and have a really good cry.

**A/N- The break-up was needed. All I have to say. Sorry it's so short.**


	4. Chapter 4- Oh My God, Him!

**A/N- This chapter is kinda a filler if I'm right on the meaning of filler. The title will make more sense when you read the chapter:) Disclaimer- I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Austin's POV**

Where the hell is Dez?! He said he'd come over today to film my music video for "Live While We're Young." I've called him, texted him, and called him again. I'm quite annoyed at that guy. I'm pacing when someone knocks on the door. I run to answer it.

"Dez!"

"Hey Austin!" He says.

"I called and texted you like a thousand times!" I yell.

"Whoa, when did you step in horse shit?" He asks. That's the Dez Way of saying 'what's wrrrrong with you?'

"What were you doing?" I shout.

"Ummm.. I was talking to Trrrrr... Trent." He says. It seems as if he was gonna say another name.. But I'm still pissed off.

"Trent!" I shout. I absolutely DESPISE that guy. He tried to steal my spotlight at school! And he copied my first music video ever!

"Uhhh..." Dez stammers.

"Leave me alone!" I'm really pissed off. Because the rest of mine and Ally's fight came back to me.

And it's all my fault.

**A/N- ooh, Austin's fault! Again, sorry it's so short, but that's how it came out, I guess. I guess it's not really a filler, cuz of the Austin's fault of the fight thing.**


	5. Chapter 5- Forgiveness Never Given

**A/N- thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! I think you'll like this chapter. Or not. I'm not sure... Disclaimer- I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Austin's POV**

I haven't been here in forever! I live in L.A. now, which probably explains how I'm dating Cassidy. I've missed Sonic Boom. But I'm here on a mission. To apologize to Ally. I open the door and see her sitting behind the counter. She looks way different than I remember her. Her hair is brown with blonde highlights, and she's wearing blue jeans, a red shirt with a jewel studded shape, and high heels. When she spots me, she waves but doesn't otherwise acknowledge me. I walk over to the counter.

"Hey, Ally." I say, lacking my previous sense of perkiness, you could say.

"Hey." She says.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Yes, I **AM **sticking to small talk until I can get the question/request out.

"I know. I kinda wanted it that way." She says flatly. That stings.

"Um.. I was thinking we could forgive each other? And make up?" I ask nervously.

"What?" she screeches. "Austin Moon, you betrayed me, and totally insulted me! No, I'm not forgiving you!" And with that, she shoved me out the door.

**A/N- I know, Ally's not like that, but maybe in the story she changed over the last 3 years. So, what did you think? Just to be clear, Ally's totally pi**ed off. Review it up!**


	6. Chapter 6- Epilogue of Some Sort

**A/N- okay guys, I'm not really into this story anymore. I'm quite bored with it. So, I'm probably gonna delete it. I know, you guys find it interesting, and it would've gotten better, but that's in a very long time. And I can't get you to wait that long. And no, I can't bring the interesting now. It just won't make sense. I'm sorry. This is the end of the story. Once you read this, please review About the story. I would love to know how you liked it. But, I'm deleting the story possibly. Either that, or I'll just complete it now. Yes, a cliffhanger ending to the whole story. The fight was all Austin's fault. Dun dun dun. And nothing happens afterward. Okay. Thank you for reading my story. I'm just not into it anymore. You were all very nice. I'm very sorry. But I will be coming out with more stories soon, that's for sure. Please, read my House of Night/A&A fic when it comes out. I would love to know what you think About it. It will be called "Ally's Mark." Watch for it! :)**

**Okay, again, thank you for reading Girl I Used To Know. The ending was basically Austin finding out the fight with Ally was his fault. And that's it.**

**Once again, thanks for reading. You guys are awesomesauce!**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys.**

**As you well know, I haven't been updating much lately. And the reason for that is I've been super super busy. I'm sorry about that.**

**Today, I got to thinking about what my life has become, and I've realized I haven't been very social. So I've decided I'm going to be off FanFiction for about a week or two. I'll still read and review, but I won't be updating. I hope you guys understand.**

**I've also been hoping to talk to this guy I like. If you girls out there have any advice, I could really use some.**

**But back to serious matters.**

**I know you love my writing, and I'm sorry it'll be off for awhile.**

**I'll still PM you guys, too. I just really really hope you guys understand.**


End file.
